Manufacturers of just about everything are continually looking for ways to enhance and make their products more appealing to their customers. In today's world, interaction with the end-user is a key aspect in new products. For example, the Internet is more than a medium for reading content, providing an interactive environment that allows active participation by its users. Even mobile phones provide more functionality than simply the ability to make and answer phone calls.
One area that has lagged is wall décor. Traditionally, paint and wallpaper and perhaps paintings and pictures have been the primary wall décor available for homes and businesses. But even these offer little by way of an interactive environment.
Museums and other educational venues have struggled to provide more interactive environments for their patrons to enhance their experience. Typically, these venues have provided buttons that their patrons can press at the display to activate a light or sound in the display. More recently, some venues have begun providing their patrons with audio tracks that correspond to different displays the patrons will encounter as they walk through the venue. Typically, the patrons have to carry a wand (or similar device) that is activated automatically when the patron nears a particular display, and plays audio corresponding to the display the patron is standing near. These interactive environments are typically reserved for large public venues.